Calor y sentimientos
by Grey Narukami
Summary: Situación dónde el calor hace que dos personas reflexionen sobre lo que sienten la una por la otra. Historia vista desde dos puntos vista muy diferentes pero ambos con algo en común


Hace mucho que no subo algo por aquí así que les dejaré esta doble historia para aquellos que son fanáticos del Ash x Dawn. Sin más que decir espero pasen un agradable momento de lectura.

* * *

Calor y sentimientos

(Versión Ash)

Caminando me encontraba por una nueva región, acompañado de mis nuevos amigos. El calor era insoportable, los rayos del sol eran demasiado, pedí que nos detuviéramos mientras iba a comprar algo para refrescarnos. La más pequeña del grupo me quiso acompañar pero me negué, quería un momento a solas por razones que no entendía, por eso mismo había dejado a Pikachu en los brazos de aquella chica a quien conocí hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Estaba observando el cielo mientras caminaba sin importarme lo que hubiera frente a mí, quería pensar en algo que alejara ese molesto calor que estaba prácticamente deshidratándome. De pronto choqué con alguien haciendo que esa persona cayera al piso. Como si fuese un reflejo le ayudé a levantarse y me sorprendí tanto al verla a los ojos.

Cabello azul y hermosos ojos azules, no pude evitar decir un nombre haciendo que esa persona se extrañara. Me había confundido ya que negó con la cabeza para que luego volviera de mi mundo de fantasías. Le pedí disculpas y me respondió: no te preocupes.

Se alejó y solo pude ver como se perdía de vista. De espalda se confundía tanto a ella, fue lo que pensé.

Seguí caminando y comencé a meditar, no, mejor dicho pensé qué sería de ella en esos momentos tan acalorados.

Nuestra relación fue como todas, al punto en que podíamos hablar de todo. Estuvimos juntos por mucho tiempo y solo podía pensar en que nada ha cambiado ¿verdad?, nuestra relación sigue igual aún cuando estemos tan lejos… ¿o no?

Nos divertimos tanto en nuestro viaje, recordé todos esos momentos divertidos que pasamos juntos, claro que también recordando a mi mejor amigo quien siempre estuvo ahí apoyándome, y siempre fue bueno para mantenerme bien alimentado. Pasamos por momentos tristes pero sabíamos cómo superarlos. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro por alguna razón que no entendía. Tantas cosas que pasamos y que llegaron a su fin.

El calor era insoportable pero seguía con mi sonrisa y a la distancia vi una tienda. Entré para poder comprar las bebidas más frías y llevárselas a mis amigos. Salí y los rayos ultravioleta eran cada vez peor, iba a terminar bronceado y completamente empapado de mi sudor, eso era un hecho. Seguí mi rumbo de regreso hacia donde estaban mis nuevos amigos. Poco tiempo había pasado con ellos pero ya los apreciaba, aún así no pude evitar preguntarme: ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en ese momento?

Vi a un vendedor de helado y aproveché para comprarme uno ya que no quería tocar las bebidas. Una golosina fría de color azul se me fue entregada. Nuevamente se me vino ella a la mente.

¿Cómo sería si estuviera conmigo en estos momentos? ¿Le hubiera comprado un helado? Seguro estaríamos riendo. Le pagué al heladero y seguí mi camino mientras observaba aquella fría golosina de tonos azulados.

Siempre actuamos como muy buenos amigos, no, como los mejores amigos. Gracias a este pensar, la distancia no se siente realmente. Sonreía al decir eso. Sería muy difícil y toda una tortura esta distancia si… si pudiera decir en voz alta mis verdaderos sentimientos. Los mantuve dentro de mi corazón todo este tiempo para que nadie se diera cuenta de ellos, pero ¿cómo hubiera sido si le hubiera dicho lo que me hacía sentir en el tiempo que viajamos juntos?

No pude evitar imaginar su sonrisa y un pensamiento egoísta se hizo presente: ojala esa sonrisa fuera solo mía, que fuese el privilegiado de siempre contemplarla. Reí un poco ante ese pensar y levanté la vista. El sudor recorría mi frente pero no me incomodaba en nada ese calor, su sonrisa era más refrescante que cualquier otra cosa.

Quise desviarme e ir a un centro Pokémon para intentar comunicarme con ella. Sería tan genial tener algo que nos una más fácilmente, pero la realidad es que no tengo nada a la mano que pueda hacer eso. Si usara un buscador de felicidad capaz este me terminaría guiando hacia ella. Pensé tantas cosas tontas que solo me hacían sonreír y todas tenían el mismo objetivo: dar ella.

Sabía que la distancia entre nosotros era aterradora, y un pensamiento triste se asomó y le susurró a mí corazón: algún día ella desaparecerá de tu vida y será porque alguien se la llevará lejos de ti. Mi sonrisa se borró y me detuve. El tiempo para mí se detuvo con solo ese pensar. Las personas seguían su caminar y yo fijo observé aquel helado que estaba goteando.

Las estaciones pasaban a gran velocidad y sin darme cuenta nuestra despedida se había vuelto un evento tan distante, era como si hubiese ocurrido muchos años atrás, cosa que no era tan cierta. Dirigí mi vista al frente y todo se distorsionaba por el calor que se levantaba del suelo pero no sabía si era una especie de espejismo o la verdad era que me comenzaba a volver loco, pero la vi a ella de forma tan clara, corriendo como si fuese una niña que está jugando y rápidamente se giró para intentar verme pero su imagen se desvaneció antes de que nuestras miradas se cruzaran.

Éramos amigos, somos aún amigos… la amistad es un síndrome que con el tiempo se convierte en un laberinto sin salida y que no se puede seguir ya que algo impide que demos un paso adelante para salir de él y convertirlo en algo más. El miedo de que esa hermosa amistad se pueda convertir en lo más bello del mundo o que terminemos matando de golpe esa relación siempre estará presente. Con ese pensamiento observé mi helado el cual no me pude comer y terminó derritiéndose por completo.

Reflexione en qué el destino no espera a nadie y si dejamos pasar mucho tiempo, algo malo puede pasar… hablando de las emociones claro está.

Tiré el helado y con mi mano bañada en aquel dulce líquido decidí hacerla puño y sin dudarlo le grité al destino:

"Si hubiera sido valiente las cosas no serían así" todos me observaron "pero te hablo con toda seriedad: Cuando la vea se lo diré" nadie entendía pero sentía una extraña emoción como cuando desafías a un líder de gimnasio y cómo que no, si estaba desafiando al destino mismo. "No importa si haces todo lo posible por alejarla de mi lado, no importa si alargas esa distancia, yo se lo diré, no sé cómo pero lo haré".

Acepté esos sentimientos por completo y no me daba miedo que alguien se diera cuenta. Pensé en ir nuevamente al centro Pokémon pero noté las bebidas y reaccioné ya que mis amigos me esperaban. Corrí hacia donde estaban y observé nuevamente el cielo. El calor ya no era tan molesto desde mi punto de vista, aunque los demás decían todo lo contrario.

Si la felicidad aumentaba aunque fuese un poco al escuchar su voz, no me importaba, me esforzaría para que ella me notara, para que notara este sentimiento y se diera cuenta que quiero dar un paso fuera de ese laberinto que ambos construimos. Si estaba con ella nada me importaría y a la distancia vi a mis amigos mientras les hacía señales de que llevaba unas bebidas frías.

La más pequeña notó mi pegajosa mano y me preguntó qué había ocurrido y le expliqué que no había alcanzado a comerme un helado y que este se había derretido. Infló sus mejillas reprochándome el hecho de que no le había comprado uno y la tomé de la mano diciéndole que iríamos a comprar. Su hermano mayor y mi amiga que conocí en mi infancia se animaron ante la idea y me siguieron.

Después de comprar los helados que ayudarían aún más a combatir ese calor intentaría comunicarme con ella, eso era un hecho. Y en el trayecto no pude evitar recordar aquella sonrisa mientras murmuraba: "Tú siempre generas un brillo parecido al de un amanecer que se aprecia al horizonte… a veces olvido el motivo que hizo que este sentimiento se desarrollara".

La única que escuchó eso fue la pequeña quién me preguntó a qué me estaba refiriendo pero negué mientras la soltaba de la mano y la retaba a una carrera, ella alegremente aceptó y así ignorando el calor nos dirigimos a comer un refrescante helado.

* * *

Calor y sentimientos

(Versión Dawn)

Caminaba por un extenso bosque, el calor que se sentía era como si en realidad estuviera atravesando un pantano. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, sudaba de forma asqueroso mientras de vez en cuando me detenía para pedirle a Piplup que me diera un poco de agua para mojarme el rostro. No pude más y me senté bajo un árbol. Sus enormes y extensas ramas generaban una sombra que me protegía perfectamente de los rayos del sol. Era difícil de creer que estando en una zona tan frondosa como esa, el calor se sintiera. Posiblemente me encontraba debajo del mismísimo agujero de la capa de ozono.

Abracé a mi querido amigo de tonos azules mientras cerraba los ojos para intentar dormir un poco. Comencé a cabecear hasta que de pronto escuché una voz: "¡Vamos Pikachu, falta poco para que lleguemos a la siguiente ciudad y ganemos nuestra siguiente medalla!". El sueño se me fue de golpe y me levanté rápidamente mientras veía hacia todas partes. Terminé topándome con un chico de cabellos negros quien pasó a unos cuantos metros de mí y corría enérgicamente mientras a su lado iba un pequeño Pikachu.

No pude evitar pronunciar cierto nombre mientras un semblante de tristeza me invadía. Me senté en el césped y apoyé mi espalda en aquel enorme árbol.

En su corazón dibujó un sueño por el cual ahora está luchando para que se haga realidad. Con ese pensamiento solté un suspiro y me dije a mí misma que prácticamente estaba haciendo lo mismo… pero a veces me daba de pensar mucho en él. Y cada noche siempre termino rezando porque su sueño se haga realidad.

Era cierto que había una larga distancia entre nosotros, pero estamos bajo el mismo cielo y con ese pensar no puedo evitar murmurar: si te llamara, sé que podrías escucharme. Observé como los pocos rayos del sol atravesaban las ramas de los muchos árboles y comencé a tararear una melodía que siempre me cantaba mi madre cuando me deprimía. En más de una ocasión se la canté a él mientras dormía y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pasaba horas cantándosela mientras lo contemplaba, todo con la idea de que esa melodía se convirtiera en nuestra canción, que resonara en nuestros corazones cuando uno este alejado del otro… sería como el sonar de una campana que nos terminaría dando coraje para seguir adelante.

Una ligera brisa sopló mientras mecía el césped y a la vez acariciaba mi mejilla. Pensé en una tontería digna de una niña que está ilusionada con su príncipe azul, y ese pensamiento era en que esa caricia me la estaba dando él, no pude evitar ruborizarme y sonreír ligeramente, deseando que ese pensamiento se volviera realidad.

Me pregunté si en esos momentos él también estaría sonriendo, y aun cuando no recibí respuesta, quise creer que sí estaba sonriendo.

Me sentí tan sola que sin siquiera pensarlo estaba abrazando fuertemente a mi Piplup, llamé a esa persona un par de veces con la intención de que me respondiera o apareciera de la nada para luego sentarse a mi lado… pero jamás apareció.

Intenté pensar en que él estaría luchando en esos momentos por alcanzar su sueño, no tendría tiempo siquiera de pensar en sus viejos amigos, pero ese pensar en lugar de animarme hizo todo lo contrario. Yo siempre pensaba en él, yo siempre rezaba por él… ¿acaso él no estaría haciendo lo mismo por mí?, el calor me estaba haciendo pensar mil tonterías y todas relacionadas a ese chico.

Rápidamente recordé las veces en que estaba cerca de sentir la derrota en mis concursos y de repente en mi corazón me llegaba de alguna forma su voz, podía oír como me decía: no te rindas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al recordar esas ocasiones y no quise pensar en que si todo era real o tal vez eran fantasías mías, lo único que me importaba era que podía escucharlo en esos momentos tan difíciles.

Llegué a una conclusión: él siempre estaba conmigo, no lo podía ver, pero sabía que estaba caminando a mi lado y apoyándome. ¿A esto se le podría llamar una amistad muy especial? No pude evitar preguntarme sin esperanzas de escuchar una respuesta.

Siempre nos protegimos y apoyamos cuando viajamos juntos por Sinnoh y sin que se lo dijera a nadie, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, un sueño, no, más bien un sentimiento brotó. El tiempo no se puede ni se podrá detener, jamás entendí esas palabras hasta que pasé por muchas cosas y me di cuenta de lo que querían decirme con eso. Tenía que atesorar todos esas experiencias que pasé a su lado ya que jamás se iban a volver a repetir y llegaría el día en que nos íbamos a terminar separando.

Pero el recordar eso no era excusa para ponerme triste, por supuesto que no. Me levanté y aún con el insoportable calor no dudé en sonreír ya que había pasado por muchas cosas tristes, alegres y emocionantes a su lado, las atesoraba todas y cada una. Jamás le dije lo que sentía pero aún así podía decir con todo orgullo: soy su mejor y más querida amiga. Pensé en que nadie podía quitarme eso y las energías me invadieron.

No iba a renunciar a ese sentimiento que había nacido y descansaba en mi corazón, esperando pacientemente para que pudiera ser libre y se lo pudiera transmitir a él.

Me di cuenta que en mi corazón había dibujado también un sueño pero no era el de ser la mejor coordinadora, sino que era el de estar siempre a su lado sin importar la distancia. Lo quería, no debería hablar en pasado… lo quiero y cómo no querer a esa persona que se esfuerza más que nadie por alcanzar sus objetivos, siempre fue el que me motivaba y siempre lo será.

Iba a continuar mi viaje, esperando el mañana de un nuevo día y si ese mañana decía que nos veríamos, pues así iba a ser. No me iba a desanimar. Quería llegar lo más pronto posible a la siguiente ciudad para poder ir a un centro Pokémon e intentar comunicarme con él. Quería escuchar su voz, quería verlo y sin dudarlo seguí mi camino.

Esos sentimientos que compartimos sé que también despertaron algo en él, y debía o mejor dicho debo luchar para que nos podamos transmitir ese algo que hemos mantenido guardado en lo más profundo de nuestros corazones.

Sabía que si lo deseaba con todo mi corazón, seguro se haría realidad cualquiera de mis fantasías de niñita enamorada. No pude evitar reír ante ese pensamiento mientras Piplup parecía que intentaba descifrar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

Salí del bosque solo para toparme con aquellos rayos de sol tan molestos. Intenté cubrirme con mi brazo derecho mientras me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo él en ese instante. Posiblemente estaba luchando por su siguiente medalla o viajaba acompañado de alguna nueva amiga. La verdad, no me generaba enojo o celos el pensar en eso, sabía que nadie me quitaría mi lugar.

Si él pensaba lo mismo que yo eso haría más fácil nuestro reencuentro, no pude evitar tararear nuevamente aquella melodía y eso solo alegró y animó mucho más mi alma. No sabía si podría hablar con él media vez llegara al centro Pokémon, no sabía si daría con él al día siguiente o al siguiente, pero sí sabía que no me podía dar por vencida. Debía luchar contra esa distancia que se estaba convirtiendo en una impenetrable muralla, lucharía con todo mí ser para atravesarla y así estar para siempre a su lado.

Esa melodía iba a resonar siempre en nuestros corazones, porque sabía que había quedado grabada en su corazón, gracias a esas largas noches en las que se la cantaba. Después de todo, esa canción será como el sonar de una campana que nos alimentará siempre de un gran coraje para seguir adelante y jamás darnos por vencido….

"Deseo volver a verte y sé que tú también lo deseas mi más querido y preciado amigo"

Con esas palabras los ánimos estaban repuestos, el calor ya no era una molestia y así seguí mi rumbo hacía la siguiente ciudad con deseos de volver a hablar con él, ya fuese ese mismo día o al día siguiente o al siguiente. Nada me importaba más que poder hablar con él y no me rendiría sin importar qué….


End file.
